


Dreams

by TheSchubita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Goddess, Love, Love Poems, Original Fiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: This is a collection of my original writings, mostly poetry-like snippets. I have absolutely no training or knowledge in/of actual poetry, I just do these for fun and as an outlet for all the images in my head.





	1. Chapter 1

Soundless she steps, green eyes flashing  
Robes like shadow and starlight  
Graceful and deadly like a dance  
Huntress under the dark moon

She is oldest, bearing many names  
Wandering the forest in twilight  
She sees all, hears all, knows all  
Sword in hand, flowers in her hair

Raven feathers adorning her like a crown  
Her voice sweet and dark  
Touch like poison, soft as rose petals  
Only the wind or the stars may guide her path

Her fury calls fire from the earth  
Thunder rolling with each swordstrike  
Her war-song calling for death and ruin  
On dark wings, foreboding, she arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments/ thoughts are always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Love

It feels like spring in my chest  
Green and good and growing  
The warmth of love lighting up my soul  
An explosion of life and colour

It’s like smelling the sweet summer air  
Glittering waters and ever-blue skies  
Ripe with fruit, ripe with life, ripe with love  
Never-ending days of joy

And as the falling leaves, it is soft and tender  
Waning colours revealing a different kind of beauty  
The rising mists feel like dreams long forgotten  
Quiet whispers and the sound of rain

The first snow instills a kind of innocent wonder  
Shining lights reflecting a souldeep love  
Red cheeks and cold breath and the starry sky  
Time frozen like a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming

The clouds are in the colours of the sea of dreams  
Soft, grey, and purple and on fire  
They call me back  
Back to sleep, back to home

There is a place I sometimes recall  
Like something vanishing from the corner of my eye  
A dream within a dream  
Dark and warm, between sleep and the morning

I have a star glowing in my chest  
It expands with every flash of wonderous joy  
I fill my lungs with solar fire and exhale starlight  
And then the universe is held in my palms

Have you seen the rising mists of dreaming?  
Far away I hear laughter calling to me  
I reach out, but it slips, forgotten before I remember  
Always chasing that which has never been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About You and I

Mirrors and purple glass  
Fractured light and silk sheets  
Here we have an eternity  
Love is settling like dust

Broken moons and red trees  
Dimpled green eyes gazing  
Like dragons breath  
Glittering waters and secrets

Starless skies and embers  
Black flag unfurling  
Morning light touching the world  
Your love igniting mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment / thoughts are always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seasons

The empress of spring has a thousand children  
Fitting, as she is a child’s first laugh  
A champion of life, a guardian of birth  
She is the manifold, the pinnacle of creation

Her crown is ever changing like the flower’s bloom  
She reigns with kindness and love  
A feather touch of a kiss that wakes you from sleep  
And the feeling of a journey’s first step

She loves all of life and she gives purpose to all  
But she is the season that stays shortest  
That is why her arrival is tinged with longing  
She is the one who forgets and is forgotten in turn

The empress is shining, for she is ever-young  
She is naked feet on grass and sweet flowers  
She touches everything with energy on her path  
Her name is Mother, and she was first on this world

 

Sweet child of everlasting summer  
Glimmering heat and dry wheat-crown  
Dress of flowers and green colour  
Brown-feathered wings touching the sky

Her laughter is fresh like the dew covered grass  
Sunlight in her eyes and constellations dusted on her cheeks  
Vast fields of green and gold and sweetness  
And forests deep like a long gone tale

She’s the sun filtering through trees  
And the whispers of a warm breeze  
Silver river winding towards dawn  
Watching starlight in a lover’s arm

Like a yearning eagle’s cry she flies  
Creating memories lasting lifetimes  
She moves swiftly and soon, her work is done  
A glimpse in the corner of your eye and she’s gone

 

The lady of autumn has a touch of death  
Soft like fallen leaves and a lover’s caress  
And harsh like the bite of a sword and frozen tears  
She loves and she hates and with her comes death

Dying embers and cold shivers down your spine  
A favorite old sweater and thundering skies  
She is a contradiction and she is the balance of life  
Last flowers freezing and clouds hiding the sun

She puts the world to bed and to death  
Her crown is made of dying things  
A mother who kisses goodnight, smothering her child  
Far away, the stars go out

She is the cooling touch of a love turned sour  
And the world having darker hours  
Rotting sweetness and ending things  
Her arrival is life’s ending

 

She’s the terrifying face of ice and dark  
She leaves frightened people on her path  
She comes hand in hand with death  
She wears no crown, for all will bow before her

With her comes the white sleep of winter  
The harsh-cold bite of dead wings  
Frozen waters and whispers through silent trees  
And the soft silence of white-blue snow

Death they call her, and she needs no throne  
She calls for children’s smiles with heaps of snow  
Small heaps building castles and people and wonder  
Warming the echo of a cold forgotten heart

Her reign is longest, her rule the harshest  
Even children grow weary of her song  
She comes, she rules, and she quietly leaves  
Even winter dies, but she is the one who always returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Despair

She’s one frightful woman  
A harbinger of war  
Her crown of thorns draws rivers of blood  
Just like her when she digs her claws into you

 

She’s the queen of despair  
Holding you close in your darkest hours  
She reigns in shadow  
Adorned by the broken hearts of lovers long gone

 

Her gleaming eyes pull you in like a black hole  
Devouring until there’s nothing left  
She moves like a cloud obscuring the stars  
Drowning you in love and sorrow

 

She laughs, and it settles like a rope around you  
You can’t escape, but would you want to?  
Her words, like shards, leave you bleeding  
Tell me, is her false love worth dying for?

 

Oh, queen of despair  
You’ve drawn so many off their path  
You’re caught, can you break free from your cage of fear?  
You’re sinking, won’t you walk away from your throne of bones?

 

But the queen of despair is caught forever by darkness  
She’s alone on her way to her end  
Pulling in as many hearts as she can  
There is no way, no chance, for her broken self to mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength

My soul has been shattered by dark and light

It's been remade from blazing starfire

I made myself, just as others have made me

But ultimately, I am my own strenght

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worship

Long before mankind has worshipped gods  
It worshipped the endless sky

Let me return to one simple belief  
The sky is forever

I look up and see the bright sun  
Warm and deadly

I look up and see the lovely moon  
Strange and cold

And I look up and see the twinkling stars  
Far away, but guiding all the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment / thoughts are always welcome


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asteria

It’s said she came down from moonlight and the darkness of space  
A falling star she was, wandering from starry paths down to earth  
Bringing the light of prophecy with her, and wonders and dreams  
She was vast, as close as she was far away, and hauntingly beautiful

Of the night, she was, and the dead come when she whispers to the night  
She was loved, she was revered until The One hunted her in blind desire  
She refused, she wailed and flew far, then flung herself into the stormy sea  
And thus, she was banned, landlocked, forgotten, crying in the shadows

But she left a secret, a revelation, a gift for those who still look to her  
Long she dreamed of dark and sweet things, and her dream came true  
Though she waned long ago, she still remains the mother of magic  
It was born from her light, of destruction, her dreams became creation 

And before she fell, before she was chained to the frothing sea  
She took magic by the hand and walked with her on secret paths  
They walked the earth, walked the seas, walked among the stars  
Magic came from falling stars and dark dreams as a gift to mankind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamscapes

Sometimes I want to drown in my dreamscapes  
Leave this desolated world behind for a while  
Far above our skies I’ve danced with shooting stars  
Take me away to explore everything I’ve forgotten

I was queen, beggar, warrior, goddess and much more  
Rode the winds and saw dragons and endless wonders  
I long to escape to green worlds untouched by greed  
Taking flight to all the things I could never dream of

Do not dare to wake me, I walk through life half asleep  
I’ve seen the universe born and expanded and collapsed  
Sweet music and sweeter voices calling me back there  
Welcoming me to sunlit places that have never existed

There I can effortlessly save the world, be its champion  
Or a destroyer of worlds, wrecking everything in my path  
I am All, I am Nothing, I drift weightlessly into darkness  
Reaching for something that does not reach back


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hekate

She comes when the night is darkest  
Only the jeweled starlight lighting grey paths  
Bare feet on frosted leaves  
Summoned for crossroad magic

Calling the resting dead to her side  
Her face is lighted by a torch three times  
Dagger and key in hand, howling hounds on her heels  
Snakes in her hair that whisper of truths and lies 

She is the queen of magic, born of Stars and destruction  
Loved and feared by mankind, revered by gods  
She is the ancient queen, with a crown of yew and willow  
Her power as one with the changing moon

Other gods may have long since waned, been forgotten  
She is the one that stayed, who adapted  
Still loved and feared and revered, a champion for change  
Remaining as a tangible shadow for those willing to see

Her name is Hekate, and she will not be forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him

A collapsing star has been living in my heart, tucked away  
For a very long time  
I fear it will be the only light to ever grace me, all alone  
That I’ll be forever bound

He was the first who set my soul alight with his smile  
And still, he’s the only one  
I regret nothing more than the first beat my heart skipped   
All I can do is run from this

I wish I could burn out this feeling, that radiant star, forever  
And yet, I want to bathe in its light, always  
He’s everything I’ve ever wanted, past, present, future  
Nothing else in me has endured like this

His name casts shadows over my mind, consuming like fire  
I am consumed by a desperate love  
The thought of his kindness, the colour of his eyes haunts me  
And it hurts to know, he doesn’t feel the same

I am too proud to admit I feel this way to any living soul  
This must be the dark side of love  
And I don’t want it, I never did, let me forget I feel this way  
How could anyone endure such a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urania

She is one of nine, the graceful enlightenment   
The arts they bore, pinnacles of creativity

A watcher of the stars, the scholar she was called  
Forteller, philosopher, teacher, inspiration

With globe and compass guiding those lost at sea  
They called her heavenly, born for ideas

Searching answers in the glittering paths of the night  
Shining bright, dreaming of what could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up

There is a child with serious dark eyes  
I know her well, she is very dear to me  
She is me, what I was, my purest version   
Taking bold steps and demanding the world

This one is angry, a monster in her chest  
She feels tragically wronged by the world  
Sometime I hold her tightly in my arms  
I breathe her fire, then bury her again

And her, she’s heard too many voices, too long  
Now she’s confused, she can’t find herself  
She doesn’t remember how to run free  
The only one who is too afraid to dare

Then her, she is me, awakening from sleep  
Seeing love and wonder in things like the first time  
She learns to thread the paths of the world anew  
And she is curious of what is yet to be

Are older eyes still seeking the secrets of the universe?  
Does greying hair flow free in the wind again?  
Have worn hands made peace with her monsters?  
Will I be pure again, and will I be the best I can be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths

Do you know the feeling of being constantly torn?  
To yearn for something and shy away from it?  
Let me tell you how I yearn for peace and quiet  
Away from the eyes of the world, tucked away  
Surrounded by sunlight and green and growing things  
To be forgotten as soon as Death comes for me

But I also demand the world, a crown on my head  
To rule, to guide, to shape the world as I imagine it  
All eyes, all minds, all hearts on me, I am the Queen  
Give my jeweled crown, my scepter, my golden throne  
Monuments and palaces built with my face, for me  
My legacy surviving generations and civilizations

I want to watch my garden and children grow strong   
I want to see my ideas built under screams of worship  
If I decide for one, I will never have the other, lost  
If I do not choose, I will have neither, but I want both  
I see ideas and possibilities and potentials to realize  
I want them all, I want the world and then I want more

Maybe I am not meant for anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family

Moon-mother above  
Brighter than the stars  
Shine away my terrors  
And fade with the dawn

Golden father, life-bringer  
Give my heart strength  
Burn my doubts away   
Until we may meet again

Star-sisters in the darkness  
Dreamers of impossible things  
Lead me to wherever home may be  
You will always remain

Brother wind, fate-bringer  
Carry me far away from here  
Tell me stories from far away  
I yearn for the sound of your voice

Tree-friends, embracing the sky  
Pillars of life and growth  
Sing me your whispering lullaby  
And soothe my worldly wounds

Deep waters, secret-keeper  
Show me your paths  
Teach me your patience  
One day I shall return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and creation

The universe spins in an eternal dance of joy  
Sometimes I travel along the glittering stars

On paths to find a meaning to exist  
Or to find there is no meaning at all

We are made from the dirt of this earth  
Born from it, and we shall return to it

But still, we are also stardust and light  
We are from our earth, warm and filthy

We are from the vast space, cold and dark  
Imagine living forever, our souls joined

We are one with creation, no boundaries  
No end to where I end and you begin

We can never die, you are my joy, forever  
Come with me, let’s take our first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinds of Love

There are so many different kinds of love  
Each one is a wonder, and a destruction  
Love finds us unexpectedly in strange places  
But it can be just as quick to leave you

As a child, your loves are many and pure  
They are shallow kinds, they don’t endure  
Don’t you wish you still had a child’s heart?  
But - where there is light, there is also dark

Each and every one of us have our loves  
Places, people, ideas or a long lost dream  
We define our lives through this feeling  
And if only it didn’t leave you reeling

Love often feels like a birth of a star  
It is a wound that will forever scar  
Something big collapsing in your soul  
A dark hole that swallows you whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment / thoughts are always welcome


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Admiration

She is heavenly, with the light of a thousand moons falling on her  
She is the nightfall queen, the first star that holds the darkness at bay  
Starlight shines from her eyes, she trails mist and shadow where she walks

She dances in green meadows, sunrise in her eyes  
She is the Morning, her heart beats sunlight and joy  
And she spins honeyed dreams made of gold dust

She is like silver raindrops, soothing and pleasing and sweet  
She smells blue like the summer sky, peace blooming in her soul  
Magic is born with every drop that touches the midday world

She is the midnight ocean, only stars reflecting on her surface  
She has an untamed air about her, she knows no true master  
Lady of the starless night, forever drowned in darkness

Her soul is like an ocean of colors, endless like the universe  
She sets the world on fire with the sound from within  
She was first, she shall be the last, a ravaging inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments / thoughts are always welcome


End file.
